Lost my Head and got Turned into a Skeleton (LHeTS)
by axc-o
Summary: Overlord fanfic up for adoption. Satoru loses his head while playing Yggdrasil. How does this affects the story


Overlord (ōbārōdo) fanfic up for adoption

* * *

-One Month before Server Shutdown-

"So... this is it eh Momonga-san"

Said a gelationus lump of coal tar colored lump of goo with eyes, no trace of what could be called vigor or liveliness in his voice. This was an Elder Black Ooze, a type of slime with powerful acidic abilities that was close to the strongest among all of these gooey creatures.

"...If you must, but remember this is and always be your home, Herohero-san. Should you want to return just message me and I'll immediately teleport us here were all your items shall remain untouched"

Answered a figure engarmented in an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with gold and violet edges. His visage, devoid of skin or flesh, remained impasive. The glowing orbs of crimson inside the empty eye sockets that were his eyes failed to refect his anger and a dark halo-like object glimmered behind its head giving him a mysterious aura.

These creatures were inside a large room which was only lit by dim lights and a deathly silent atmosphere. Statues were arranged in a circle, all wearing powerful-looking equipment and had a chest at their feet. These, joint with the feeling the place, gave only seemed to further emphasise the name of it: The mausoleum.

Closing the lid of the chest it had put all its items, the Elder Ooze looked up, towards the statue modeled after his likeness which wore his best equipment. The Hands of King Midas which was a set of gauntlets that allowed incoporeal or formless beings to stay in a humanoid form that while not made gold gave the user a golden shine that served as armor and blunt weapon, and The Slimest Core which was a gem that multiplied several times the stats and skills of slime creatures. A wonderful item despite its lame naming.

"Farewell..."

And just like that the Elder Ooze logged out of Yggdrasil Online.

"DAMN IT ALL!"

smash* A [0 Point] signal flared as the Elder Linch hit the Mausoleum's wall with his first

"How could they just leave Nazarik like that, this guild that has cost us so much! Does the hou- no, Entire days we spend playing this game meant nothing to them? If the idea of the servers shutdown fright them so much why did they not join the that started a month ago?! I myself have used half my salary for that same purpous-"

In that moment an angelic figure entered the room and kneeled before him while a window appeared above her head showing him the person's information.

Clothed in a pure white dress, she was a beautiful woman with lustrous jet-black hair flowing down to her waist. Her head framed by two thick horns protruding crookedly from the sides of her temple and on her waist were black angel wings. She wore a golden spiderweb necklace that covered her shoulders and chest.

Donned in a silky glove, her slender hand was holding a strange object that appeared to be a wand. It was about 45 cm long and, extending from its tip, a black sphere was floating in the air.

"...ah, Albedo. I did ordered her to come when I found she had [True Nought, Ginnungagap] equipped. Good thing I left placed the portal I used to come here, otherwise she would have been walking into the throne room's wall until I returned"

Momonga took the World item from her and placed it among the other 10 items in Ains Ooal Gown owned in. After that he turned to Albedo and was about to close her window until he got a glimpse at her settings.

"gah! Tabula Smaragdina-san really was a settings maniac...She is chaotic evil... likes to apparent to be a Nadeshiko... is a nympho... eh? Nympho?!"

The Linch had to reread that last line five times over to be sure he had read it right

"I knew Tabula-san liked character dissonance, he was crazy about it, but even then... well, he certainly wont come back after he learned about that horror VMMO that came out last week, one little change wont matter so much..."

It was when he was deleting the last line and changing it for "is very affectionate towards her beloved" (read: dere) that an idea came to his mind: Since he was the only member of Ains Ooal Gown and his vote was the only one that was needed to make decisions, He'd start making changes in Nazarick to match his preferences.

The following weeks Momonga made several changes to the guild and the NPCs inside it lessening their weaknesses by changing their settings or giving them items to prevent their classes/abilities downsides.

Giving a copy of Albedo's face to Nigredo and making modifications to make it seem older, Lowering one level from his personal NPC Pandora (a female version of Pandora's actor. Meaning: female body shape, horizontal ovals eyes and normal black lips painted in her face which is more heart shaped now) in order to create a level one Imp NPC, which he named Kurotoshi (means clever blackness) with the shape of a baby modeled after a photo of his childhood which he gave to Nigredo, finally finishing Rubedo's and Lastborn's settings, Lastborn being now named Cherise Omega (as she was living in the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary and was the last of the pleiades), Giving bigger breasts to Shalltear as her settings said she wanted so, setting the NPCs alignment to neutral as if to let them freedom of choice and giving everyone inside Nazarick a more humanoid second appearance (just like a sealed state) with what little experience he had with modeling. These were some of the many changes.

Satoru Suzuki's feeble mind began to crumble the more time he passed inside the game with the NPCs as his only company. By the first week, he was raiding other guilds (the ones still active) with at least two floor guardians (three at most), having small talk with them while sending aura's animal friends to savage abandoned guilds. The second week he tried to explain them the whole "this live is a game made by humans" in his own way, basically telling them he was a human spirit using a paid method to trascend his mortal bindings and explaining each and all the functions of the game just to have topics to talk about. By the third week he was getting drunk before logging in and going to Nazarick's bar to "drink" some more in company of the NPCs while regaling them with tales of the real world and of many others he "visited" (mostly movies and books he knew).

Then, the worst news came to him: Yggdrasil online would shut down it's servers in three days.

Satoru didn't wait a second in replying the e-mail and asking the reason, if the game could still be saved and similar questions, but the most he got was limited administrator rights for the three remaining days as thanks for his support to the game.

The first day he grinded every skill he could gain even surpassing the character limits and getting stocks of all there was to have in the game minus the world items which he had already collected 58 of them and was happy to say 13 of them were in the top 20.

The whole second day, he spend all his time employing the remaining four ingame 3d passionate artists who wanted to finish their projects before the end. His admin benefits for them to use in exchange to perfectionate the designs of the NPCs, Nazarick's architecture and his own avatar to match his IRL appearance (think of a normal human with forearms made of exposed denser bones and a quarter of his face off, showing his hollow left eyesocket) while he was keeping an eye on their work.

Finally, the last day. Just after ending his work for the week, he summoned all of the principal NPCs to the room of the Round Table

11:57:49

"My friends... I'm sorry to say... these will be our last moments together. As of now, we have two minutes left together. The portal that allowed me to ascend into this world will soon colapse and while I'd prefer stay with you in this dimension, the problem is that the system is designed to pull all the ascended back to their original worlds right before it closes as a security measure... But you all already knew this as I have informed you of this event beforehand... there I go again blabbing and waisting our time...ha...How I wish I could stay here..."

11:59:12

Looking to his right, his eyes met with Albedo's and he reached for her hand. After having it grasp in his own, Momonga turned to all the NPCs congregated around him and he couldn't keep his tears from falling in real life.

11:59:17

"Goodbye... my friends..."

11:59:25

"It's been the best ten years of my life"

11:59:31

"Let's hope to meet again in the next life, shall we?"

Momonga/Satoru closed his eyes and imagined taking Albedo's hand into his and bringing it to his mouth to kiss (which wasn't followed by the game as per R18 regulations) and then rested his arms in his chair

"...I'll miss you all..."

11:59:59

12:00:00

"MOMONGA-SAMA!"

"Don't leave us milord!"

Similar proclamations of despair, sadness for his departure, loyalty and even love had place the first seconds of the new day until Satoru got grip of his surroundings and answered his vassals with an

"Ehhhhh!?"

Standing upright, the linch proceeded to touch his face and arms as if trying to verify this was his avatar body and turned to observe the NPCs that had earlier joined his table.

"I'm still here..."

It was little more than a whisper but Albedo managed to hear it through the skeletal fingers covering his mouth and brought her own hands to cover her quivering lips as tears threatened to pour down her cheeks.

"I'M STILL HERE! Hahahahahahah!"

After a few moments of laughter and awed silence from the NPCs part, new questions came to his mind

"Wait a moment... How am I still here? and where is even here?! Is this Yggdrasill?"

Turning towards the NPCs he continued

"And how are you even talking?! You never did in the past! I mean, maybe I imagined hearing your voices, but I don't remember Cocytus pausing in his speech and beautiful doesn't begin to describe Albedo's voice... wait, I'm rambling again I need to make sure of my situation. [Console]!"

...

"[Contact GM]!"

...

But no interface appeared at either command. The guardians, distracted in their own elation that their beloved master would stay with them, didn't notice this.

"Ok, fuck you shitty Devs! I would have stayed in Nazarik either way! Ok then, that crosses the options of 'into the Yggdrssill digiworld'..."Summoning a knife from his inventory he stabbed himself at the arm and felt pain. This also earned gasps between the NPCs

"...Also crossed the 'in a dream thrope'. That leaves 'in a coma' and 'Advanced Psychosis' in the list of rasonable possibilities and the unlikely but much desired 'mind stayed in the game' situation..."

shinck*

Turning to the origin of the sound, Satoru watched as Albedo took the knife out of his wound, his HP regen quickly healing the negligible damage to his person. She left the weapon at the table without turning her sight from the overlord's face and placed both her hands at each side of his face.

"Albedo? Wha-"

The answer to his unspoken question came with a passionate kiss from the demoness. Few seconds passed before the rest of the entities in the room expresend their joy/outrage/envy.

"What a joyous moment!"

"What the Hell?!"

"Not Fair!"

-end-


End file.
